There has been an increased amount of boat thefts along the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. Most thefts involve boats capable of moving at high speeds and the thefts involve drug runners who immediately take the stolen boats to Mexico for use by the drug runners. They look for boats with three outboard motors or high speed inboard boats that can run away from the Coast Guard.
What is needed is a system for locking down the boats on the lifts as a deterrence.